


Desire

by JackGywer



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackGywer/pseuds/JackGywer





	

[](http://www.directupload.net)

 

[](http://www.directupload.net)

 

I watch you secretly, each of your movements,  
always on guard,  
that you do not notice that no one else will notice how much I desire you.  
Can not do anything about it,  
you must believe me,  
the desire is just too big.  
To fight it is pointless,  
have tried it,  
failed!  
And not for the first time.  
I know its not allowed for me to covet you as I do.  
Just be helpless,  
do not have to resist this strong feeling,  
feel weak in these moments.  
Never in my whole life I had such a longing for someone like you.  
You seem to be made for me,  
too silly that I can not have you,  
it is not permissible for me.  
I should not so desire you.

I only wish,my desire for you would not be so strong...................


End file.
